Hölle Academy
by yukie-soulreaper-kunoichi
Summary: Yeah the name doesn't make sense but any school to me is considered to hell so yeah review please!
1. New School Wee

"Okay then first day of my new fucking boarding school...oh hey co-ed,dammit for fucks sake are these people retarded or something?"Lyric looked at her new 'school' that she called a prison in sighed entering the office of the school getting her id and key to her dorm,Lyric sighed going to the building marked,'Madchen'.Lyric sighed,"Okay then,and I thought the building were co-ed too,whatev,at lease I won't have people fucking stalking or raping people."Lyric opened the door to the large building going up to the third floor and opening her sighed remembering why she came here,"I swear."Lyric mom sent her here because she was in gang relations supposedly,she just had different friends,yeah maybe they smoked shit and drank,but it's not like Lyric wanted to do that shit and so she was caught writing on a flipping school wall once at night with... people Lyric sighed again,'That little thing was taken out of proportion.'Lyric walked in seeing a girl with blonde hair that stopped right at her shoulders,the girl looked up and smiled,"Hi,are you my new roommate?"

"Yeah,what up?"

"Um,the roof,anyway,my name's Kay,yours?"

"Lyric,so why are you here?"

"Um,to learn,my parents put me in here to get me the best education out there or whatever."

"Cool,I was apparently in gang relations,and my parents sent me here."

"Um,yeah."Kay looked Lyric over seeing her black boots that stopped under knees and her jacket with safety pins and her black makeup with studs to go with it,Lyric sighed,"I know I don't look like a gangster chick,but hey I grew up with these kind of people around me."

"Oh,okay then."Kay walked away sitting back down on her looked around the room seeing two twin sized beds next to each other a nightstand in between them on each side of the room was a nice desk and they each had their own closets,"Shit,this place must make a shit load of money."

"Yeah,it's a high class boarding school,so since I guess most gangsters are poor or whatever how'd you get here?"

"My parents had a fuck load of money in their bank account and they felt it was necessary for me to go here."

"Oh."Kay looked down and Lyric threw her bag on her bed landing on it as well,she sighed grabbing her ipod and turning it on her head going up and down with the song Kay sighed and Lyric grabbed her schedule looking at the classes,'Language Arts D104,Math D100,Science C 99,Band B 10,and finally Drama A 20.'Lyric sighed again looking at the time on the clock above the wall,'7:45'class starts in fifteen great she got up looking at the shelf with the school books she was going to need and she grabbed one of them opening it up to a random page Lyric closed the book putting all her stuff in her black messenger bag making sure she had pencils and pens and notebooks,when she finished she threw the bag over her shoulder walking out of the room Kay followed and asked her for her schedule Lyric gave it over and Kay smiled,"We have all our classes together."

"That's cool so I won't have to be lost."

"Yup and you have all your classes along with the twins too."

"The who?"

"The twins Bill and Tom,I think you guys will get along great."

"Um,okay if you say so."

"Yup,"Kay smiled again her blue eyes brightening and her glasses going up with her smile both of them walked into their first class,Kay walked up to two boys one of them with dreadlocks and a headband a hat over it,the other boy had crazy black hair with blonde highlights going in all directions,the dread locked teen had the normal uniform on with black slacks and a white button up shirt a black jacket with the academy's logo on it of course his shirt was out and slightly unbuttoned and his pants were baggy with g-units under them,the other one had heavy black eyeliner and eyeshadow his shirt tucked in and clean cut besides the hair makeup and shoes which were black raised an eyebrow at them and Kay smiled,"This is Tom."The dreadlocked boy raised a hand and jerked his head up quickly before turning his attention to Lyric's style,Kay looked at the other boy,"And this,is Bill."The boy reached his hand out his manicured hand meeting Lyric's she smiled quickly before letting go of Bill's hand turning her attention to her phone that had just blared music,"I'm a millionaire I'm a young money millionaire tougher than nigerian hair,my criteria compared to your career just isn't fair-."Lyric took out her phone opening it seeing a text from her mom,'Hey how's the new school?'Lyric sighed and replied it,'Horrible,thanks.'Lyric shut her phone and sat down next to Tom Kay sat down next to Bill as soon as the teacher walked in he had no hair and dark eyes and a suit he looked at Lyric and she waved the teacher sighing and checking something on his looked at Lyric sighing and tapping her shoulder,Lyric looked at him and Tom smiled,"Hey,just wondering sorry,but you seem like a person who wouldn't really be here."

"You look like a wanna be gangster."

"Shut up,anyway,why are you here?"

"Gang relations,graffitied my school."

"Huh?"

"I know I don't look it,but trust me it's true,any way you?"

"I don't know my parents sent us here because they couldn't take care of us because of their stupid company so yeah."

"Oh that sucks sorry."

"Yup,but we don't really mind I mean as long as Bill and I have each other."

"Aw!How sweet brotherly love,I haven't heard something like that since a romance movie."

"That's nice,but Bill and I aren't like that and-"Tom was cut off by the teacher giving him an evil look Tom smiled and told the teacher he was helping Lyric with her work the teacher nodded and Tom kept talking to Lyric,"Any way you're with Kay right?"

"Yeah,and I imagine you're with Bill?"

"Yup."

"What's it like sharing a room with him I mean he's metro sexual and you're all gangster."

"I learn to live with it besides he's my brother."

"How sweet anyway heard the weekends are free days for us,you doing anything?"

"Um,well,"Tom leaned up to Lyric and whispered in her ear,"Me and the guys are getting high you up?"

"Sure."Lyric smiled remembering it was thursday tomorrow they got to dress in whatever they wanted to and then the class went on and Lyric didn't really care she even went through band like nothing finding out Tom and Kay played the trumpet and Bill the clarinet Lyric played the after drama Lyric and Kay went to their dorm Lyric fell down on her bed and laughed,"Dude that drama teacher is on like LSD or something."

"No kidding."

"Put all your emotion into your acting let your own voice bring you to tears and bring every single emotion lost in that vessel you call a body come out and show yourself!"Lyric yelled with a dramatic voice Kay laughing

"Wow."

"I know,so can you act?"

"Yeah,I guess I can make fake tears and all that good stuff."

"Cool,I've always tried to do that,but always fail."

"Ha ha,so I see you've been warming up to Tom."

"What?"

"Yeah,you like him,you know like,like at first sight."

"No,yeah I'll admit he's hot,but no."

"Okay,whatever."

"Shut up,so you going with the guys to get high or whatever?"

"No,I'm not into that,but Sadie and Nessa might go."

"Who?"

"A few friends of mine I think you'll like them."

"Okay."Lyric smiled again plugging her ipod into her speakers Kay raising an eyebrow at the music that came out of the speakers Lyric singing along,"Been dazed and confused for so long it's not true."Kay shook her head and Lyric took her clothes out and hung it up taking out five other pairs of shoes Kay dropped her mouth at how much stuff she had,"H-how did you get all that?"

"Don't ask me that cause I can't tell you."

"Okay..."Kay laughed and they heard a knock Lyric opened the door seeing a girl with layered hair and heavy eyeliner,"Is Kay there?"

"Um,yeah,Kay someone wants you."Lyric yelled out Kay walking up and smiling,"Um Lyric this is Nessa."

"Hi."Nessa said and turned her attention to Kay again Lyric scoffing,"Turn that shit down it's horrible."

"That's Led Zeppelin you can't say classic rock is horrible."

"Well I just did."

"Ugh."Lyric looked away,'An emo great.'Then a girl with long almost black hair walked up next to her,"Who's listening to Led Zeppelin?"

"Me,they're kick ass right?"

"Yeah,totally!"

"See,totally awesome along with Nirvana,The Beatles,Hole,and any other classic rock or grunge band out there!"

"Yeah!By the way my name's Sadie."

"Sweet,mine's Lyric."

"Cool nice meeting you."Sadie shook hands with Lyric and Nessa sighed and they ended up talking not too long after seeing a girl with short blonde hair walk by with a few other girls the one with short hair laughing after seeing Lyric,Lyric giving her a glare the girl looking to the side,"How cute she thinks she's better than me!"

"No I don't I know I'm better."

"In what way."

"So many it's sad."

"Whatever loser."

"Whore."

"Bitch."

"I know right,bye oompa loompa."The girl flipped her hair and walked away with her little crew or whatever Nessa sighed,"Good job,first day and you already fuck yourself up socially."

"I know it's great right,besides I don't wanna hang out with girls like that they think too much of themselves and you can't trust them for shit."

"True,but whatever."

"Yup."Lyric smiled and then out of nowhere they saw the twins,but they had two other guys walking with them,probably higher class walked up to the group of girls and the twins smiled waving at the girl Sadie,Kay,and Nessa waving back,"Hey guys,um Lyric I thought you'd want to mee the rest of the guys this is,Georg."Bill said pointing at a guys with golden eyes and straight hair that reached his shoulders which were muscular and showed under that waved saying a normal,'hi',and not talking then Bill pointed at a guy with a hat on he had bright brown eyes and his blonde hair showed under his hat at a normal length,"And that's Gustav."Gustav jerked his head up not speaking at all Lyric smiled and shook both of their hands,"Hi."Lyric smiled Tom spoke up again,"So,you coming this weekend?"

"Sure."Lyric looked at Tom and then at Nessa who looked annoyed sighed and went back inside the room sitting on her bed again,"Oh yeah,this school is going to be pretty interesting."Lyric smiled to herself.


	2. Crash

Lyric woke up the next day apparently with energy drinks and vitamin waters around her,"Shit,at least I finished my homework."Lyric massaged her neck and put her stuff in her folders throwing away everything else on the desk she didn't need,she looked at the time 6:38,Lyric sighed walking to the bathroom that their room had,"Damn this place really does make a lot of money."Lyric looked around the perfectly white sink and toilet with nothing but the girls' stuff and the tub with a fake gold shower Lyric sighed and took a shower she got out she blow dried her hair and straightened it her usual wavy hair gone for the day,when she finished with that she curled her bangs bettie style,and finally after that she changed wearing baggy jeans and a black shirt,Lyric walked out and looked at the clock again;7:15 Lyric sighed grabbing a pair of black osiris' and slipping them on,she finished getting dressed she grabbed her bag and saw Kay who was wearing a normal plain green t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans with pink converse and her usual makeup, Lyric smiled and grabbed a vitamin water drinking it and going to the she finished with her myspace she left and went to they got there they saw the twins and waved Bill turned around waving back he had a total rocker look,while Tom had the gangster look on,Tom smiled and waved,"You doing anything tomorrow?"

"Um,well,nothing just relaxing I guess oh,unless one of my friends calls me then,oh wait never mind."

"Okay then um,so how's about a night out?"

"What kind of night out?"

"Drinking,smoking,music,dancing,fun,and if you get lucky-"

"Don't push it."

"Okay."Tom turned his head Lyric smiling,"You seem like you've tried that with a lot of girls."

"Yeah,and almost all of them said yes."

"Which ones have said no."

"Well there's Kay and you and there's also Nessa and um Shelby."

"Yeah,good for them they're smart."Lyric smirked and turned taking notes before the bell rang and they went to their next class,the day went the same as usual,the teachers wrote on the board and they wrote notes and they learned songs and all that finally they all went to their dorms and Lyric threw her bag on the floor sighing thankfully,"I never thought I'd have a weekend without being in trouble or drowned in homework."Kay laughed and Lyric smiled both of them talking to each other and two hours or so someone knocked on the door Kay opening the door and smirked seeing Tom,he smiled at them and waved Lyric walked out Kay following after being talked into coming they went to his car and Lyric to hers,apparently her parents gave her their old car saying they could get another,it was a crappy old toyota,but hey she had a pulled out of the driveway in his cadillac Lyric followed him until they reached a bar and Kay walked in seeing everyone else at a all sat down and Nessa practically glared holes into Lyric,she smiled and Tom handed her a joint and Lyric turned it away instead ordering a hour or two later everyone was either high,drunk or sadly;both,she laughed and took her eleventh shot still working on her second margarita after finishing a beer,even if she never really liked those, Key tapped her shoulder she was just a little tipsy,enough to think looked at Lyric and smiled,"You had enough to drink yet?"

"No."Lyric said shaking her head and giggling some more,Kay shook her head and helped her up,"Come on we're going h-home."

"You mean to our dorm?"

"Yeah."Kay put her arm around her shoulder Tom saw they were walking away and grabbed onto Lyric and Kay's jackets,"W-where are you going?You can't leave yet,why don't you stay longer?"

"Tom,we can't Lyric is too drunk to even think straight."Kay let go of Lyric and she turned around,"I can too think straight see?!-Whoa!"Lyric tripped over her shoes and kept herself from laughing and Tom leaned over in his chair,"Ha,you fell."

"Shut up!"Lyric looked up at him speaking with a shook her head again and helped Lyric up,AGAIN,Lyric and Kay walked to the car after Tom had his hissy fit and Nessa glared at both of scoffed and would have started to throw insults,but she was dragged out to the reached into Lyric's baggy Fall Out Boy jacket looking for the she finally fished the keys out she got Lyric in the passenger started to laugh a little and grabbed a CD,the cover saying:Led Zeppelin put it in and skipped to her favorite song which was of course Dazed and Confused,she sang along to it Kay shook her head sighing in relief when they reached the helped Lyric out of the car,but she walked or rather stumbled on her own the rest of the they got to their dorm Lyric fell onto her bed and Kay smiled shaking her head,the next morning Lyric woke up groaning,"Drinking good,hangovers _bad_."Lyric groaned and got out of bed going to her bag of stuff in her closet and grabbing a bottle of pills,she grabbed a vitamin water and gulped down two of the small smiled seeing Lyric awake,"Good morning sunshine!The earth says hello!"

"Shit,Kay,you're too fucking loud."Lyric said waving Kay off and groaning again hearing her phone on full blast,"I can see it in your eyes,you're scared,all these crazy things,they force you to do one thing-"Lyric groaned and flipped her phone open,"What?"Lyric said and then she smiled,"Alice,what's up?"

"Nothing,bored,house arrest,you?"

"Academy,why do you have house arrest?"

"Caught with DUI and crashed into a random pole,but I wasn't as wasted as Sarah,by the way her parents finally got tired of her shit and sent her to rehab."

"Wow,that sucks,so do police really watch you 24/7?"

"Yeah,it's getting fucking annoying,oh-gotta go,peace."

"Later."Lyric closed her phone and sighed,"Okay,besides sleep,what to do today."Kay looked at her,"Maybe we can go to like the mall or something like that."

"...Sure,but I've got no money."

"Don't worry,just don't go overboard and I can buy."

"Seriously?Wow,thanks."

"Yup."Lyric got up and opened the door,"Hey,I'm gonna go get the guys,you wanna get Sadie?"

"What about Nessa?"

"Not too fond of her."

"Me neither."

"Alright well,I'll call you if they want to come or not."

"Okay."They both went different directions and Lyric sighed hating herself for making her head hurt even more,but she raised her hand and started to bang on the door waking the two opened the door and looked like would have killed her,but then his face relaxed,"What is it?"

"Wanna go to the mall?"

"Um,well,s-"he was pushed and Bill showed up smiling,"Yes!"Lyric laughed and waited when they said they were going to get ready,Lyric took her cell out and called Kay who answered after the phone rang twice,"Hello?"

"Kay?Hey,they said yeah."

"Cool,Sadie said yes."

"Nessa didn't want to go?"

"Nope,she was going"

"Okay,cool,we'll meet you at the parking lot."

"Cool,bye."

"Peace."Lyric hung up the phone and the twins walked out wearing the same styled clothes as yesterday,Bill his rocker look,Tom with his gangster sighed feeling under-dressed with just jeans and a Beatles walked out and saw Kay and Sadie leaning on Kay's smiled and walked over to Kay and Sadie while the twins got in Tom's Cadillac and they all drove off to the soon as they got there all of them went separate ways Sadie to a vintage shop,Tom to buy more clothes,Kay to buy some CD's and Bill and Lyric to Hot hours of shopping they all went to the parking lot and Lyric this time went with the twins after warming up to and Sadie went by themselves and chose to go back to their others though wanted to go eat lunch and while they were driving they all talked and joked around Tom still being careful to pay attention to the road,they were about to turn when the light turned green,but some drunk ass holes chose to go and the collision happened much too fast,all they could remember was Lyric yelling stop a loud crash with glass flying everywhere,yelling,sirens,pain and finally darkness.


End file.
